


Freshly Brewed

by Squeah



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeah/pseuds/Squeah
Summary: She turned only to be met by the bright brown eyes of no one other than Helen Truax, she retracted her hand a little too quickly when she felt heat prickling at her cheeks and swiftly pulled her gaze away when she noticed Helen's unimpressed glare.





	Freshly Brewed

11:32 am.

A crisp autumn day, the sun climbing high and the world following suit. The morning is fresh but the streets are busy, many rushing to work or school, fighting to keep up with the day. New Urbem University was already bustling with life with many just finishing their first class of the year, others not even waking yet. The university is the largest and most advanced of its kind, housing both students and professors from all around the world and offering courses that are practically impossible to find anywhere else, with the campus sprawling through the city. Student housing is grouped into multiple parks shaped into a large circle, each with their own recreational areas, at the center of the circle the major departments can be found, consisting of Law, Arts, English and languages, Social services and Technology and Sciences. Law and Social services occupy one grand hotel sizes building, and Technology and arts occupy another, each branching off into different buildings surrounding them.

At the center of Technology and Arts the Computer Science course was just ending, and Evelyn Deavor was "politely" demanding her class to leave, she'd awoke with a splitting headache followed by a devastating hangover, _ no more late night drinking _, she told herself for the third time in the past week. The new year meant starting with a fresh class, Evelyn usually has high hopes for her new students, but she'd already scolded half of them and threatened to remove them all from her course, so she was in no mood to let them linger and force her into a worse state. She leaned back on the edge of her desk and sighed deeply, rubbed her throbbing temples and attempted to fix her disheveled hair, she reached for her third coffee of the morning and groaned when she found it empty, there was no way she was going to last without a decent caffeine fix, with another, deeper sigh she got to her feet and gently tossed the paper cup into the bin, careful not to agitate her head further, with one last look around the room she gathered her belongings, locked the door and made her way lazily towards the staff lounge.

Evelyn was never in a hurry, no matter the occasion, she could be late to her own wedding and blame everyone else. As she sluggishly walked through the corridors, most if not all students gave her a wide berth, the occasional professor acknowledged her with a _Miss Deavor..._, usually she'd be mildly brighter but today she no more than glanced at them, the entire university knew better than to push their luck with her, and so they should, she funded the Technology department and other sections of the university entirely herself and no one wanted to risk losing that. She finally reached the staff lounge and the smell of freshly brewed coffee soothed some her tension, her leisurely stroll meant most of the other staff members had finished their breaks and left already, and she was delighted to see it almost empty, she didn't feel like making small talk with anxious colleagues today. She set her things down on her favourite chair and headed over to the counter to browse the selection of buns and biscuits before she had her coffee, her empty stomach wasn't helping her feel any better. She spotted a delicious looking glazed donut, the last on the plate, she reached for it but instead set her hand on top of someone else's, a little dazed by the sudden contact, she turned only to be met by the bright brown eyes of no one other than Helen Truax, she retracted her hand a little too quickly when she felt heat prickling at her cheeks and swiftly pulled her gaze away when she noticed Helen's unimpressed glare.

"Sorry I -" Evelyn sighed and shut her eyes, "...Just take it Truax." she groaned, turning away and giving a dismissive wave over her shoulder.

"Gladly." Helen spat back.

With the lack of eye contact, Evelyn's flushed cheeks finally returned to something normal, she began making her coffee to distract herself from the intense feeling of their touch and the butterflies in her stomach. Helen was probably the only person on campus that didn't tiptoe around her, she respected that, they had been close friends the year before but a difference of opinions had severed that, and both of them were too stubborn to apologise. Still, despite this, Evelyn couldn't deny how she felt for Helen, what started as work friends quickly blossomed into something more, to her, Helen looked like she glowed every morning, the gentle fragrance of her perfume and sight of her auburn hair as bright as flames made her heart flutter, her deep brown eyes the most beautiful she'd ever seen, she wanted to smell, feel and taste Helen entirely and she desperately hoped Helen felt the same. They were close, but Helen never gave any sign of wanting something more and she gave even less now, in fact she seemed to _despise_ Evelyn entirely which hurt her more than she'd ever admit. They hadn't seen each other over the whole summer and Evelyn had tried hard to bury her feelings, but their sudden touch brought it all raging back.

_*Click*_

The coffee machine finally finished Evelyn's elaborate brew, she let the smell fill her nose and head, gradually pulling her back to reality, slowly breathing out, she opened the cupboard to hunt down her favourite mug. After a full five minutes searching, she growled something and settled for the generic mugs the university supplied. She must of left it at home, her head was so fuzzy when she woke up she was lucky she managed to get dressed properly, besides where else could it be? A large, blue DevTech mug with a small chip along the rim, everyone knew it was hers. Settling with this defeat, she took her mug and returned to her chair, as she begins to settle she lifts her coffee to take a sip, but something catches her eye from across the room, something blue. The longer she looked the clearer it became, _a large, blue mug..._ she felt anger bubbling up... _ the DevTech logo clearly printed on the side, with a small chip along the rim._ The mug, _HER mug_, her morning was already shit, she didn't need people stealing her things as well! She felt nothing but pure, hot rage and she was about to leap to her feet and scream at the top of her lungs when suddenly, it moved.

Her eyes locked onto the mug, she carefully followed it's movements only to see it stop right in front of Helen's face. Her anger melted away as if it was never there to begin with. She watched Helen carefully, the look of intent concentration as she read her book mesmerized Evelyn, shades of red began crawling across her cheeks as Helen licked her lips and gently pressed them against the mug, _Evelyn's mug._ She couldn't look away, her mouth hung open as her eyes fixed on Helen's lips as she drank, the way they pressed tightly against her mug, they looked so soft... she wanted to feel them against hers, against her skin, her cheeks grew redder. She began to observe the way her throat bobbed as she drank, leaning forward slightly for a better look, the way it moved, the muscles working, she was in awe... she imagined how her skin would feel against her hands and lips, the smell of her enveloping her. Helen set the mug down and returned to her book, her fingers gliding over the handle was enchanting... Evelyn wanted to touch her hand again, to hold it, caress and kiss it, feel her soft gentle touch against her own skin, she longed for their previous contact again, for it to last longer and follow them.

She lazily returned her gaze to Helen's face, a small trickle of coffee ran down from her lip, she wiped it away with her finger and gently pressed it against her tongue. In that moment Evelyn felt like she would explode, as if the heat radiating from her face was visible as steam, her eyes desperately fixated on Helen's lips as she held her finger between them, her nails dug into the arms of the chair and she was sure she'd ripped the fabric and in that moment, Helen lifted her head and turned to look at Evelyn, who in a moment of panic lunged into her bag to avoid Helen's eyes for if they had met, she surely would have died there and then. Helen stared briefly before lifting the mug and finishing the remains, she got to her feet, set it at the sink, collected her items and left without a word.

Evelyn lifted her crimson face to see she was alone, she leaned forward and groaned loudly, rubbing her palms against her eyes. When she opened her eyes again she stared at her mug. She wandered over to it and gently lifted it, still warm, she inspected in carefully, turning it over in her hands, along the rim, just over the crack, was the faint outline of Helen's lipstick, she felt her face flush again. Evelyn held it tight against her and frantically looked around the room, once she confirmed she was indeed alone, she closed her eyes and pressed her own lips against the rim, right on top of where Helen's were, taking in the taste of coffee and her lips.

Eventually she sighed, rinsed out the cup and put it back into the cupboard, she headed back for her own coffee, only to find it had gone cold.

**Author's Note:**

> MAHALA THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!!


End file.
